A conventional optical processing apparatus for processing a workpiece with a light energy is disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2002-1521 and includes a light energy emitter for outputting laser light as the light energy, a first light path for directing the laser light to the workpiece, an optical system provided in the first light path for shaping the laser light, and a second light path including a portion of the first light path commonly with the first light path for directing the laser light from the workpiece to an optical receiver. The optical receiver is provided in the second light path at a position separated from the first light path.
The conventional optical processing apparatus further includes a shutter having plural light passing apertures having different diameters for switching the diameter of an irradiating spot of the laser light.
In the switching of the diameter of the irradiating spot of the laser light with the shutter having the light passing apertures having the different diameters, the diameter of the irradiating spot of the laser light is dictated by the sizes of the light passing apertures.
Moreover, the conventional optical processing apparatus requires a controller in addition to the shutter for controlling operation of the light passing apertures. While the diameter of the irradiating spot of the laser light is switched depending on the size of soldering on the workpiece, the conventional apparatus cannot supply a wire solder automatically to a soldering position.
Although an image of the workpiece is directly received by the optical receiver in the conventional optical processing apparatus, the receiver captures a perspective view of the workpiece. The optical receiver includes through a light condensing system including a lens in the second light path, hence distorting the perspective view of the workpiece. Such distortion may be eliminated by locating the second light path perpendicularly to the workpiece.
The laser light emitted from the light energy emitter is dispersed at a dispersion angle and thus focused on the workpiece by the optical system. The light is focused appropriately in response to the characteristics of the light energy emitter. Light reflected on the workpiece is transmitted via the shaping system to the optical receiver. Since the shaping system has light focusing characteristic different from that of the optical receiver, the image of the workpiece received by the optical receiver may be distorted in radial directions from its center.